


A Few Extra Minutes

by actual_puppy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, I have no excuse for this., it's just fluff., lots of fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_puppy/pseuds/actual_puppy
Summary: "I bought you a few extra minutes," Luna corrected, and Raven sat up. "Me? Why?" Luna slipped a hand behind the nape of Raven's neck, pulling her in for a sweet kiss that had Raven smiling against her lips."So you can have a little more time to yourself. You work from home, and you're surrounded by these lovable little devils. You deserve a break from time to time." Raven's smile grew at Luna's words. How the hell did she manage to get so lucky? She hit the jackpot.





	A Few Extra Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Sea Mechanic with kids. Yep. Enjoy.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

Their morning was uneventful like any other. They had responsibilities to tend to, but instead, they sought company in each other's arms. Raven's hands trailed up Luna's bare arms, her lips pressed against her wife's shoulder. Raven didn't say anything, the way Luna was breathing made it clear that the woman she loved was awake. So she kept kissing Luna's shoulder, even going as far as sinking her teeth into her skin, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"Good morning to you, too," Luna murmured, her voice thick with sleep. Raven grinned against her shoulder and showed mercy, pulling her head away, her hands now taking Luna's own, thumb flicking against the ring adorning her ring finger. "Good morning, sunshine."

Luna finally turned over in Raven's arms, facing her, eyes fluttering open. "How'd you sleep?" She gazed at Raven adoringly, her lips quirking into a soft smile. Raven always melted at the sight. /That/ smile was everything. Luna was everything. She couldn't imagine being without her.

"Like a baby like I always do with you." Raven worked her hand under Luna's shirt, splaying it flat on Luna's stomach, tracing lazy patterns along her soft skin.

Luna hummed. "Good. We have about ten minutes before we're attacked by little monsters." 

Raven snickered. "That's what you're calling our kids now?" Amusement colored her tone as she rolled them over, pinning Luna down with her weight. Luna could easily move her. But she didn't. Instead she rested her hands on the small of Raven's back and leaned up, capturing Raven's lips with her own.

Raven cupped Luna's cheeks with her hands, returning her wife's kiss without even hesitating. The kiss was sweet, soft, as it always had been, just like Luna. The woman had been through so much and still had a heart of gold, and always showed everyone sheer kindness. Raven admired that about her.

The kiss was broken the moment the pair heard footsteps, accompanied by shouting. "I'm gonna get there first!" "No, I am!"

And with that, Raven rolled off of Luna, settling beside her. The children barged into the room, leaping onto the bed and eliciting laughter from Luna. Raven couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Okay, easy, easy." Luna enveloped the two girls in her arms, and Raven threw herself into the hug, earning laughter from their children. 

"Yuuuck." The oldest one made a face, trying to pull away from Luna.

"Did you just yuck your mother?" Raven pulled back, arching a brow.

"She's learned too much from you." Luna shot Raven a look, albeit there was a smile on her face. "You want to help me cook breakfast? You do? Okay, go take your sister and go downstairs. You can set the table."

The kids climbed out of bed, and at the sound of receding footsteps, Raven sighed softly. "You just bought us a few extra minutes." She leaned into Luna, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I bought you a few extra minutes," Luna corrected, and Raven sat up. "Me? Why?" Luna slipped a hand behind the nape of Raven's neck, pulling her in for a sweet kiss that had Raven smiling against her lips.

"So you can have a little more time to yourself. You work from home, and you're surrounded by these lovable little devils. You deserve a break from time to time." Raven's smile grew at Luna's words. How the hell did she manage to get so lucky? She hit the jackpot.

"I'll let you know when breakfast is ready if you want to sleep a little longer." Luna kissed her forehead, beginning to push herself up until a hand seized her wrist and pulled her back, Raven's lips crashing against her own. "I love you."


End file.
